lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Legato/Biography
History 'Donec Misericordia' Donec Misericordia is Legato's real name and original body. He was a Trenzalore from the planet Cavum and solely responsible for the death of his planet. ---'UNDER CONSTRUCTION'--- Alexander the Great Alexander III of Macedon, better known as Alexander the Great, single-handedly changed the nature of the ancient world in little more than a decade. Alexander was born in Pella, the ancient capital of Macedonia in July 356 BC. His parents were Philip II of Macedon and his wife Olympias. Alexander was educated by the philosopher Aristotle. Philip was assassinated in 336 BC and Alexander inherited a powerful yet volatile kingdom. He quickly dealt with his enemies at home and reasserted Macedonian power within Greece. He then set out to conquer the massive Persian Empire. Against overwhelming odds, he led his army to victories across the Persian territories of Asia Minor, Syria and Egypt without suffering a single defeat. His greatest victory was at the Battle of Gaugamela, in what is now northern Iraq, in 331 BC. The young king of Macedonia, leader of the Greeks, overlord of Asia Minor and pharaoh of Egypt became 'great king' of Persia at the age of 25. Over the next eight years, in his capacity as king, commander, politician, scholar and explorer, Alexander led his army a further 11,000 miles, founding over 70 cities and creating an empire that stretched across three continents and covered around two million square miles. The entire area from Greece in the west, north to the Danube, south into Egypt and as far to the east as the Indian Punjab, was linked together in a vast international network of trade and commerce. This was united by a common Greek language and culture, while the king himself adopted foreign customs in order to rule his millions of ethnically diverse subjects. Alexander was acknowledged as a military genius who always led by example, although his belief in his own indestructibility meant he was often reckless with his own life and those of his soldiers. The fact that his army only refused to follow him once in 13 years of a reign during which there was constant fighting, indicates the loyalty he inspired. He died of a fever in Babylon in June 323 BC. Arthur of Britain Arthur was the first born son of King Uther Pendragon and heir to the throne. However these were very troubled times and Merlin, a wise magician, advised that the baby Arthur should be raised in a secret place and that none should know his true identity. As Merlin feared, when King Uther died there was great conflict over who should be the next king. Merlin used his magic to set a sword in a stone. Written on the sword, in letters of gold, were these words: "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is the right-wise born king of all England." Of course all the contenders for the throne took their turn at trying to draw the sword, but none could succeed. Arthur, quite by chance, withdrew the sword for another to use in a tournament. Following this he became King. He gathered Knights around him and fought back against the Saxons who, since the Romans left Britain, were slowly but surely taking the country over. After many great battles and a huge victory at Mount Badon the Saxons' advance was halted. Arthur's base was at a place called Camelot. Here he built a strong castle. His knights met at a Round Table. They carried out acts of chivalry such as rescuing damsels in distress and fought against strange beasts. They also searched for a lost treasure, which they believed would cure all ills - this was the 'Quest for the Holy Grail'. Under the guidance of Merlin, Arthur had obtained a magical sword from The Lady Of The Lake. This sword was called 'Excalibur" and with this weapon he vanquished many foes. Queen Guinevere, Arthur's beautiful wife brought romance to the story while his equally beautiful half sister Morgan le Fay added a dark side. Unfortunately, as peace settled over the country things turned sour within the court of Camelot and civil war broke out. In the final battle at Camlan both Arthur and Mordred, Arthur's traitorous nephew, were mortally wounded. Arthur was set upon a boat and floated down river to the isle of Avalon. Here his wounds were treated by three mysterious maidens. His body was never found and many say that he rests under a hill with all his knights - ready to ride forth and save the country again. Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler was born on April 20 1889 in the small village of Braunau in Austria. His father Aloise Schickelgruber Hitler, was a 52 year-old Austrian customs official. His mother was Klara Poelzl Hitler, a peasant girl who was still in her twenties when she gave birth to Adolf. In 1895. Adolf entered the Volksschule (public school) in the village of Fischlham. In 1897-8, his devout mother sent him to the monastery school at Lambach. Klara's hoped that her son would become a monk. The young Adolf was caught smoking by the monks and was expelled. After Hitlers expulsion, the family moved to Leonding, a small suburb off Linz. From 1900-1904 he attended the Realschule (high school for science) and from 1904-1905 at Steyr. Adolf quit school at the age of sixteen without being graduated. For the next two years the young Hitler spent his time reading German history and mythology. His only desire at this time was to become an artist. In October 1907, he went to Vienna to make a start at his potential career as an artist even though his beloved mother was extremely ill from cancer. In Vienna, he tried to gain access to the Fine Arts Academy but failed the admission examination. Hitlers pride took a serious knock, which he would never get over. In December 1908, Hitler lost his mother to cancer and for the next five years, he had to rely on charity to survive. It it believed that Hitler learnt to 'Jew-hate' whilst he lived in Vienna. It was here that he rejected the teachings of Karl Marx and started drifting towards the influences of the right wing writer, Karl Lueger. His hatred for democracy also increased as he found it extremely difficult to make ends meet. Hitler qiut Vienna in May 1913 and headed towards Munich, Germany. By now Hitler was feeling more German than Austrian. But in Munich he found no solace. Poverty and despair followed him. In February 1914, Hitler was recalled to Austria to sit a medical examination for compulsory military service. It has been claimed that he was regarded as too weak and unfit to bear arms, but when war broke out in August 1914, he wrote to the King of Bavaria and asked to serve in his army. Hitler was assigned to the 16th Bavarian Infantry (List Regiment)and soon found himself serving on the Western Front. Until 1916, he served as an orderly and then later as a dispatch bearer. Hitler was wounded twice whilst serving at the front. He was awarded the Iron Cross (Second Class) in 1914 and was given the Iron Cross (First Class) on August 4 1918. Hitler received the Iron Cross (1st Class) award for the capture of an enemy officer and fifteen men. Even though Hitler did well on the Front, he never was promoted above the rank of lance corporal. Rumors circulated that he was a homosexual whilst he served at the front. After Germany's humiliating defeat in World War One, Hitler returned to Munich, Bitter and disillusioned. He blamed the Jews and Marxists at home for Germanys defeat. Hitler was kept on the regimental roster and was assigned to spy on post-war political parties. In 1919, he was assigned to investigate a small radical group calling themselves the'Deutscher Arbeiterparie' (German Workers Party) The party had no program or no plan of action, but the rhetoric they spun, caught Hitler's attention and he soon resigned his role within the regiment and enlisted into the'Deutscher Arbeiterparie' Membership number 55. He soon found himself on the party's Executive Committee and within two years he advanced to the leadership of the party. With this he changed the party's name to the National Socialist Deutscher Arbeitparty. (NAZI party) Hitler transformed the NAZI movement with superb speeches and politcal rallies. In 1923 He believed that the Weimar Republic was ripe to overthrow and he helped organize a purge which became known as the Beer Hall Putsch, on November 8 1923. The Putsch was a complete failure in terms of overthrowing the German government, but it did achieve in giving Him and his party a platform of high media attention. Hitler was sentenced to five years imprisonment for high treason for which he served only nine months in Landsberg Prison. It was whilst he was serving his sentence, that he dictated his biography, which he called 'Mien Kampf' (My Struggle). After his release from prison in December 1924, Hitler set about rebuilding his party, assisted by two close followers, Dr Paul Joseph Goebbels, a master at propaganda and Captain Hermann Goering, a World War One ace fighter pilot. It is at this stage that Hitler pledged to destroy the Weimar Republic from within the democratic framework. His dream became reality on 30 January 1933 when he was offered the title of Chancellor. Only one thing stood in Hitlers way as total leader of the German nation; President Von Hindenburg. President Hindenburg was known to despise the little corporal. Hitler had tried and failed to beat Hindenburg at the presidential elections for the office of President. In the elections of April 1932, Hitler polled 13,418,011 votes to Hindenburgs, 19,359,650 votes. Hitler would have to wait until Hindenburgs death on August 2 1934 before claiming the office of President and of the Reich's Fuehrer. Hitler was now master of Germany and with it the road to war and genocide. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II